


Searching for this particular Drarry Mpreg fic!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm looking for this series that I read a while ago (probably on FF.net actually). It's two stories, both about Harry's relationship with his children - the first one has established Ginny/Harry but Harry is unhappy int he marriage and having an affair with Draco. The second one is set after the first and has established!drarry and mpreg!Harry. The second story is also from the perspective of Lily Luna. From memory the title had something to do with "father" or "dad" and "love"? But I could be wrong. More details included!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Searching for this particular Drarry Mpreg fic!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! I KNOW this isn't a work, and I'll take it down asap, but I am DESPERATE to find this, and as vividly as I remember the story, I haven't yet stumbled on the magic words to find it. Also I'm worried it's been taken down in which case I'm just really hoping someone has a copy or like, the email address of the author idk.

Okay, some more details:

Fic one: From Harry's perspective, centres around the idea that while he loves James and Al, he has never felt connected to Lily Luna. By the time she was born, Harry was already having an affair with Draco. I'm pretty sure he was not at her birth (because he was with Draco) and also missed her birthday every year because he was with Draco (potentially Lily shared the same birthday as Draco?). I remember Harry reflecting on being there for her birthday once (for whatever reason Draco was unavailable) and she asked who he was because her father never comes to her birthday so he couldn't be him. Harry is really unhappy with Ginny (not in a Ginny-bashing way though) and I remember descriptions of how he would wake up from nightmares and she would be looming over him crying. Lily's resemblance to Ginny (red hair!) is also one of the reasons Harry doesn't know how to connect to Lily, because she reminds him of Ginny, which makes him feel guilty about the fact he doesn't love her. Ginny is or becomes aware of his affair with Draco, and offers to/pegs him in order to save their marriage. Afterwards, Harry decides to leave her and sends owls to James and Al (who area t Hogwarts) to let them know, but he doesn't know what to say to Lily so he just leaves. 

Fic two: This is set after the first fic and is from Lily's perspective. It deals with Lily having to live with Harry and Draco after Ginny commits suicide. The implication is that Ginny could not deal with the news that Draco and Harry were engaged, as she had been holding out on Harry returning to her. There is one line that has something about Harry and Draco being "Malfoys" (though they were not yet married because Ginny had not signed the divorce papers and Harry had not forced her to). When Harry comes to collect Lily he is noticeably pregnant (in a "gentle swell" kind of way, I think). Back at the Manor, Lily is upset to find out that James and Al call Draco "Father" (and I think Scorpius calls Harry "Dad"), and Narcissa "Mother" (something about how Scorpius calls his actual mother "Mum" and Narcissa "Mother"). Lily is told she would also be able to call Narcissa "Mother" but she says something like "I already have a mother". In another scene Al tells her that Harry is having a home-birth, because it's traditional in pureblood families for the first-born to be a home birth. Lily says something about James or Scorpius being the first-born, and Al says since the baby is Harry and Draco's first child together it still counts. He also says something about Harry wanting Ginny to have has Al at home (outside maybe?). He says Harry had told her he thought Al would look beautiful (against the snow or something?) and Lily thinks about how he doesn't say anything about Ginny looking beautiful, just Al. Lily feels like she's the only one who even cares Ginny is dead, and is quite upset by what she sees as her brothers' betrayal in accepting Harry and Draco's relationship. Eventually the baby is born (I think they called her Cassiopeia maybe?) and Lily sneaks into the room to see the baby but Harry is already in there. I think at this point the perspective shifts back to Harry and he reflects on how he's been unfair to Lily - he has always looked at her and seen Ginny, which made him feel guilty, but actually she looks a lot like his mother. Harry realises he loves her as much as he loves James and Al and Score and the new baby and like, vows to do better maybe? 

Anyway, that's what I remember and I LOVED it and I'm really hoping I can find it again! If anyone can steer me in the right direction I would be much obliged! Cheers.


End file.
